


Bargain

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst, Gen, Isolation, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: MK struck a bargain.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Long Xiaojiao | Mei, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Kudos: 24





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Nobody's seen you in days."

“I’m fine Mei.” MK lied. He stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets, trying to hide how they trembled. He could feel _her_ eyes boring into his back. “I just…haven’t been feeling well.”

Mei frowned. “Are you sure? Nobody’s seen you in days.”

He nodded. “I’ll call you if I need anything. I promise.”

His best friend nodded. She kept glancing back at him as she headed for her motorcycle. Even when she finally drove off, MK didn’t relax. There was the rasp of strained breathing behind him.

_“You didn’t tell her.”_

“This stays between us. I promised you that.” MK turned. Even now, after weeks of living with _it_ , the sight of those white eyes and blue-tinged hair of the possessed Red made him sick. “Now, my side of the bargain?”

The White Bone Spirit hummed. “ _Alright. But only for a few minutes.”_

And with that, Red’s eyes came back into focus before he nearly fell. MK caught him and quickly dragged him back into the alley. The truck was parked there. Thanks to desperate practice, MK easily opened the door and dragged Red in there.

“MK…?”

“Yeah.” MK curled a little tighter around him, resisting the urge to cry. “I’m here. Right here…”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
